Siblings and a promise
by ElizabethAnneSoph
Summary: Elizabeth De Bourgh is the abused second child of Lewis and Catherine De Bourgh. Her sister Anne begins to hate her because of her betrothal to William Darcy, their cousin. Love, hurt, betrayal, abuse will be present. By luck her companion Jane Bennet, helps her and gives her a summer she will never forget, and slowly William Darcy falls in love... Co-authoress bookishlaura!
1. Chapter 2

**Siblings and a promise**

**AU;** Thanks to all you wonderful people who have made "Siblings and a promise" to a favourite, put it on alert, and of course following my new story! Thank you very much! I don't own anything you recognise besides the plot! I give you, chapter 1 of "Siblings and a promise"

**Chapter 1; The De Bourgh family**

Lewis De Bourgh looked down into the face of his second daughter; she had been born only a few hours before. He was to say it mildly disappointed that Catherine had given birth to another daughter, instead of the son he craved. He looked at his own family, his wife Catherine, their 2 year old daughter Anne and his new daughter. They were laid together on Catherine's bed cuddling each other. He remembered that his own father had not spent any real time with his sisters. He was more concerned with bringing up his son to be an honourable man and pressuring him to make a good marriage. Daughters were only good for making good marriages and bringing the next generation into the world. He looked down into the crook of Catherine's arm where the babe laid. Suddenly his young daughter opened her eyes. She looked at him, her eyes were brown, a deep warm brown colour, and he knew instantly that he were lost. He loved his little daughter, and would do anything to protect her and love her. It was then that he decided on her name. Elizabeth. The name of the most wonderful woman in his life, his mother. Catherine had named Anne after her sister now he had the chance to name his daughter after a special person in his life.

Suddenly Lewis De Bourgh was not so disappointed after all, with his second daughter, he was overjoyed, he now had another little girl he could spoil and look after. He would be a better father to his children, than his own father had been to him and his sisters. He had a family, a real family to love and protect. He had two healthy children, a wife who had survived childbirth twice, and were a force to be recognised.

Catherine did not spend more than an hour with their daughters, Anne, dark brown hair and grey eyes and Elizabeth with brown hair and warm brown eyes – his favourite. Lewis began thinking ahead to the future, for his new daughter, she would be an idea choice for his wife's sister's son, young Fitzwilliam, who was around eight years old. He thought of his eldest daughter Anne and who would be an ideal match for her, perhaps the Fitzwilliam heir? Anne would have a grand match, Lewis De Bourgh was sure perhaps his brother in law's eldest son Jonathon the Viscount of Bakewell son of his wife's brother the Earl of Matlock.

He took up little Elizabeth, and held her in his arms, he could not remember having Anne in his arms the same way after she was born, two years ago. Little Elizabeth was so small and fragile, Lewis was afraid to drop her, and quickly sat down next to his wife and other sleeping daughter, to make sure she did not fall out of his arms then placed her in the crib. He knew that Catherine would want Elizabeth away from her. She had her daughter and now he had his. He wouldn't refuse Elizabeth anything but he would protect her from her mother who would do her best to make Elizabeth like her. In his heart Lewis knew that this bundle of joy would be the next Mistress of Pemberley.

**AU; **Hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly! Thanks for all your attention! Please leave a review if you have any constructive criticism!


	2. The Darcys visit

**Siblings and a promise**

**Chapter 2; the first meeting with the Darcy's part I**

A few months after the birth of Elizabeth, the Darcy's were invited for a visit, officially it was so Lewis De Bourgh and George Darcy could sign the betrothal contract between Elizabeth De Bourgh and Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Lady Anne Darcy had taken her son up to the nursery, so he could see his new cousin. William Darcy looked at the little girl in the cradle, she had big chocolate brown eyes, and he carefully caressed her little face with his finger. She took hold of his finger. She had a tight grip. William smiled at the little baby girl, and with his other hand he removed a locket he had in his pocket, he dangled it in front of her and her eyes followed it. He gave it to the little girl. On the locket there was a heart and an F&E which were intervened with each other inside there was a painting of him on one side and on the other a picture of Pemberley. His home and her future home.

William knew that somewhere inside his heart belonged to this small girl who was nothing more than a baby. Those brown eyes the small child had, held his eyes firmly on her little face as little Elizabeth drifted off to sleep while she still held stubbornly onto his finger, and in her other hand which were held closely to her heart the locket were just visible. William stood silently and watched as the girl slept, he smiled softly. Lady Anne, who was standing in the door to the nursery, watched her son, he was but eight years old but she firmly believed that her son had lost his heart already to his small cousin and the girl who he would someday marry.

**Eight years later.**

(Elizabeth = 8 years old/ Darcy = 16 years old)

Young Elizabeth was out on the lawn, playing while Lewis De Bourgh watched from his chair, he was ill and he knew that soon his little Elizabeth would be alone with her mother and her sister.

From an upstairs window, Anne watched, her father had never paid as much attention to her as he did with her sister, Elizabeth, and she was only five years old! Not nearly old enough to be out of the watchful eye of her nurse and governess.

Anne was jealous of all the attention her sister was getting from their father, but she then remembered that he was dying and then she would get all the attention from her mother. Elizabeth wouldn't get any.

Meanwhile Lewis De Bourgh, was looking at his young daughter playing in front of him, he planned the first meeting between the Darcy's and his little Elizabeth. Elizabeth would be a Darcy in a few years, he was sad that he would not be able to walk his daughter down the aisle.

It would be the first meeting Elizabeth would remember; young William would be around 16 years old and his poor little sister, 4 year old Georgiana Darcy. The Darcy's had lost their matriarch, his favourite sister in law Anne known to the family as Annie. Before he had met Catherine who was older than Anne he had fallen in love with her but, she was in love with George Darcy. He had decided that the only way to keep Anne close was to marry her much older sister. Catherine was 28 to Anne's 18. He hoped that Catherine would mellow with time but she didn't. Anne died shortly after the birth of Georgiana. Lewis was inconsolable for many days when he had heard of her death, even more so than Catherine who had lost her sister. He had sat with Elizabeth for many a day in the nursery consoling the little girl who despite not knowing her Aunt Anne very well felt her loss as much as her father. He had told her that she now had a young cousin to play with Georgiana. She would have to teach Georgiana how to be a Lady while keeping the memory of her mother alive.

The day finally arrived. George and William Darcy had come to Rosings.

William Darcy was 16 years old, had suffered Eton and his mother's death four years ago. Lewis De Bourgh welcomed them to Rosings, William barely remembered his last visit to Rosings, but when he saw the warm brown eyes of Sir Lewis' younger daughter Elizabeth, and he remembered the locket which now hung around the neck of young Elizabeth De Bourgh. Elizabeth was set down in front of her father.

William greeted Anne, Lady Catherine and Sir Lewis, and then he was in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at the young man in front of her. He seemed familiar somehow… He bowed, and her hand instinctive reached for her locket which was her favourite jewellery. William saw the hand gesture and the silver locket with the F&E on it, and the heart in between the two letters. Elizabeth made a formal curtsy and said what her father had told her to say: "Hello, Cousin Will, and welcome back, Mr. Darcy sir."

George Darcy looked at the young Elizabeth and said: "Thank you, Elizabeth. Anne you have grown. Lady Catherine always a pleasure."

Sir Lewis said: "Anne, Elizabeth will you show your cousin the house?"

Anne and Elizabeth replied together: "Yes, Papa."

Will looked to his father who only nodded, and he followed his cousins.

When Elizabeth began talking literature with William. William said

"I don't know if you remember me, but I am your cousin and the one who gave you the locket almost nine years ago." Elizabeth looked at her cousin; she gently touched the locket and said: "Thank you, Cousin Will, it is my favourite jewellery. I cannot remember not ever wearing it. I often dream of the house inside the locket. It looks like Sleeping Beauty's Palace. I am very happy to own it and thank you, Cousin." Will smiled at his cousin, and wondered why his heart was leaping when looked up at him with those engaging eyes.

"Will you play with me?" Elizabeth asked her cousin tugging his sleeve.

"Not at this present time Lady Elizabeth but perhaps another time." Darcy said politely. He was very tired from the journey.

"Cousin William please excuse my sister she is not yet out of the nursery and does not know how to behave in company. Elizabeth go back to the nursery and I will escort our cousin to his room. It is your favourite room Cousin. It looks out onto the stables. I am sure that while you are here you will accompany me on a ride or two." Anne pushed Elizabeth towards the nursery and then walked on alone with William. Darcy looked back at the young girl who was sobbing a little from the rebuff her sister had just given her. He decided to do the gentlemanly thing and continue the conversation with Anne. He wanted to go and comfort his young cousin. Her brown curls bobbed around but were soon soaked with her tears. He smiled at her.

"Can you ride Cousin Anne?"

"Yes very well."

"What about your sister Elizabeth?" He enquired. He wanted to know what his future bride was able to do and what he would have to ask his Uncle to teach his future wife.

"She does not ride well. She prefers astride rather than side-saddle. Mama doesn't approve. Papa encourages her. What do you think to women riding side-saddle? Surely when little Georgie is of age to ride she will only ride side-saddle."

"My father will decide when she will learn to ride but I find that a woman who can ride both ways is more accomplished than a woman who can only ride one way. My idea of an accomplished woman is one who does everything she does to the best of her ability despite if she cannot do things well. Excuse me cousin I am quite tired. I will see you for dinner." He bowed and left. He wondered if he could persuade his Uncle to hire Miss Madeline Moore as his cousin's governess. He'd seen her in the village and was the most accomplished woman in Lambton. Her father owned the lending library, the haberdashery and the General Store. She was often seen walking with her younger siblings.

Anne went straight to her mother to discuss the plan to make her William's bride and not Elizabeth.

"Mama I must learn to ride astride." Anne shouted as she barged into the drawing room.

"Why Anne?"

"Because Cousin William likes women who ride astride. He knows that Elizabeth rides astride and if I am to become Mrs Darcy then I must learn."

"Very well Anne. What else did he say?"

"Nothing of worth. He seems infatuated with Elizabeth."

"She is only a child."

"Still he likes her more than me. What are we to do?"

"I know where is that led paint? We will make you look frail and fragile so he sees it as his duty to marry you before Elizabeth comes of age. I will see to it that she is has a poor education. She will not be allowed to ride or see the world. She will be kept away from books, painting and sewing."

"What about father?"

"Your father will be dead by this time next year. I am sure of it. In fact I will do it myself. Anne you will be the next Mistress of Pemberley if it is the last thing I do."

**AU: **Thanks to my beta, Laura! And thank you to all who have made my new story to a favourite, on alert and all who left a review! I am very grateful to you all!


	3. The Darcys visit part 2

**Siblings and a promise**

**AU: **Okay I know it has been weeks since I last updated but I have had to think a bit about the plot and then I was out of the country for a week, and then I had to work with my new co-author and beta; bookishlaura! And as always I don't own the characters or anything recognisable, they belong to Jane Austen and the respective owners! Don't worry; I am already working out the next scene for chapter 3! So without further ado, I give you chapter 2 part II.

**Chapter II part II: the first meeting with the Darcy's**

Later that day, Elizabeth and William had talked while they walked around the house and garden. They had talked of books, London, everything they could think of, while Anne spent time with her mother, and Sir Lewis and George Darcy finalised the papers for betrothal and wedding for their wedding for their children, they saw how Will and Elizabeth interacted which made them both very happy.

Lady Catherine was mad since it was her youngest and not her eldest daughter who would be Mrs Darcy, she had never wanted a second daughter, and she had wanted a son, such as her sister had done with the Darcy heir.

George Darcy liked Sir Lewis and understood very well why he wanted his favourite daughter promised into a good family since he could see during lunch, how Lady Catherine treated Anne and Elizabeth. Anne and Elizabeth were for this one day allowed to eat with their family instead of in the nursery. Anne was allowed to say, pretty much what she liked, while when Elizabeth made an intelligent comment Lady Catherine had at once commanded her to be quiet. William, who was sitting beside Elizabeth, saw tears weld up into her eyes, his heart were breaking for his young cousins life here at Rosings, he looked to his father, and saw the mask of indifference, which meant his father didn't like what he saw.

William really felt bad for his cousin. He reached over and dried the silently tears away which were slipping down her face.

It was the Darcy's last supper at Rosings. Anne and Elizabeth had been allowed to stay up and have supper with their adults. The 16 year old William had been seated between Elizabeth and Anne. He preferred the former to the latter's conversation and appearance. Her dimples reminded him of his beloved little sister GiGi. Anne kept trying to distract William from his reverie thinking about his lovely little Liesbeth. Anne talked about ribbons, dolls, horses and even her dogs. William nodded to Sir Lewis.

"Catherine my dear, George, William and I have decided to employ a governess for Elizabeth. Anne has Miss Fertile. Elizabeth should have her own."

"Why Elizabeth? She is a child. She should be in the nursery still."

"Catherine she is 8 years old. She should have a governess. Anne had a governess at the age of four and Darcy was breeched and gained a tutor aged 4. Georgiana has a governess and she is 3."

"In that case I will see if my old governess Miss Tench is still teaching."

"Miss Tench bullied you, your brother and your sister into submission. I will not have that for my daughters." Catherine's old governess Miss Gertrude Tench was a mean minded, callous pointy nosed woman with warts for eyes and mouth. Her only friend had been a willow stick and her favourite time of the day was punishment time when she would hit the young Catherine, Anne and Patrick repeatedly into submission. She would not let her charges tell her employers of her methods at the daily viewing. She had made sure her charges survived on a diet of burnt porridge, cabbage soup and a hunk of bread. Their wardrobe was a thin muslin gown with no shoes and no undergarments. The girl's hair had been cropped. They only wore their finery for the daily viewing. When Patrick left after he was breeched only then was the truth told but the damage to Catherine had already been done. Anne recovered with her own governess Miss Bright. As the youngest Anne was the spirited child, something which Miss Tench didn't like.

Sir Lewis knew this and would not put his daughter through the same treatment as her mother. From what George had told him of Madeline Moore, she would be perfect for his beloved daughter. Madeline Moore was spirited, well meaning, accomplished, a great walker and well read.

"Your daughter, your daughter she is always your daughter. Never our daughter. You seek to improve Elizabeth's prospects but what of Anne's she is your true daughter? She is the son you never had not Elizabeth. Elizabeth is the product of a liaison between me and the Revered Collins." Elizabeth looked down into her lap. William thought that she looked serene and calm. She never looked more beautiful even, in a time of crisis.

"You liar" Sir Lewis shouted.

"I am not a liar. You couldn't give me another child even if you tried. You have your bastards and now I have mine." She looked at Elizabeth then pointed her nose up and said "Brat go to bed." Elizabeth got up keeping her head lowered.

"Sit down Liesbeth."

"Go to bed Brat you are my daughter not his." Catherine shouted at her younger daughter.

"Papa may I go to bed I am rather tired." Elizabeth said calmly. William understood what Elizabeth was doing. She was leaving her parents to argue while keeping her emotions to a minimum. She would later cry herself to sleep that night.

"Cousin Elizabeth may I escort you to your room. Father I would like to engage you in a game of billiards?" George sensing his son's tone decided to get the rest of the party out of the room.

"Of course son. Anne come with me. You have yet to show me your new art work." The company departed leaving Catherine and Lewis facing each other.

"How many do you have Lewis?"

"Have what?"

"Bastards. My one is nothing compared to you."

"I have no bastards. Elizabeth is more my daughter than yours. She is the picture of my mother and her namesake."

"She is my daughter and as such will have the education I prescribe for her. Miss Tench is suitable for her. She is the second daughter and as such she will not come too much."

"Our daughter will be one of the greatest beauties of her age. She is engaged to William after all."

"Anne is engaged to William. They will unite the great estates of Pemberley and Rosings."

"You are mistaken Catherine. On my death Richard will inherit Rosings when he comes of age. If he does not succeed then a cousin of mine The Hon Mr Gaylord Tarquin Cooper Esq will inherit. You should try and marry Anne off to Richard or Gaylord not to William, if you want Anne to be the mistress of Rosings. Elizabeth will be Pemberley's mistress it is my wish as it is George's."

"She will not. Why should the second daughter get the grander estate?"

"You forget Catherine. Your younger sister Anne got the grander estate. You got a title. In every marriage there are sacrifices. Elizabeth is my daughter and will remain so. Excuse me Catherine. I will go up to Elizabeth and read to her." Lewis left the room and went up to Elizabeth's room. He found her crying on her bed. He sat down on the end of her bed.

"Liesbeth, Liesbeth. Come here darling." He opened his arms and Elizabeth rushed into his arms. He stroked her hair.

"Papa am I your daughter?"

"Yes you are Liesbeth. You always were and always will be. You carry my heart Elizabeth. You and you alone. Remember that."

"Yes Papa."

"Now Liesbeth let me help you sleep." Elizabeth lay down and Lewis started drawing on her back to help her get to sleep. He'd done it since she was little; much like his own mother did for him. He crept out of her room and said.

"Sleep well little one. No harm will ever come to you." He went to his room and decided to read. He'd only got two pages into the book and he was asleep.

Catherine knew what she had to do. Late at night she crept out of her room and went down to the hunting room. She picked up the Civil War Sickle. One of the De Bourgh's most prized possessions. She'd worn a gown with large panniers and a wig which reminded her of her husband's mother when she was younger. She hid the sickle under the skirts and walked to her husband's room.

Her husband stirred in his sleep and woke up. He could only see the silhouette of the person in front of him.

"Mother?"

"No"

"Elizabeth" On that Catherine slashed his neck and left the room quickly. Sir Lewis DeBourgh was dead and his beloved daughter Elizabeth was all alone in the world or so she thought.

The next day the death was revealed. Elizabeth was inconsolable. She spent many hours in the arms of her Cousin William crying until he had to leave. He didn't want to but duty called him away. Elizabeth refused to eat for many days or to go outside her room. Catherine and Anne didn't care. They thought she was just playing up. The servants were worried about their beloved Miss Liesbeth.

In a carriage not far from Rosings was a honeysuckle haired young woman with blue eyes. She was thin but a little stocky and quite tall. She was there to take charge of Mr Darcy's beloved niece. She'd been a governess before but nothing on this scale. She had been told about her charge Miss Elizabeth but family reports can be false. She would not judge the child until she met her. The house was in mourning but that shouldn't affect the child's upbringing. As she went towards Rosings she couldn't imagine what this little girl was going through.

Madeline Moore was shown to the drawing room where Lady Catherine was sat with Anne.

"Miss Madeline Moore my Lady." Pieters the butler announced. Madeline curtsied.

"Miss Moore. I believe we are not acquainted."

"I was engaged by Mr Darcy of Pemberley to be governess to your daughter Elizabeth."

"My daughter Elizabeth isn't here she is in her room. I am afraid you have had a wasted journey. My former governess Miss Tench will be her governess." Madeline Moore was made of steel. She had been told what to expect by Mr Darcy and wasn't prepared to give in.

Madeline walked up to Elizabeth's bedroom and saw the young girl sat on a window seat staring out into the wilderness.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes who are you?"

"My name is Miss Madeline Moore your new governess. Your Uncle Darcy hired me for you."

"Uncle George sent you?" Madeline went up to the small child.

"Yes he did." Elizabeth went into Madeline's arms. She felt safe there. Safer than when she was with her mother and sister.

"Did Cousin William talk to you?"

"Yes he did. He told me what you like and what you don't like. Your Papa was with you the night he died weren't you?"

"Papa said he loved me and stroked my hair like he used to. Why would he kill himself?"

"I do not know Miss Elizabeth. Your Papa loved you very much."

"Papa called me Liesbeth. You can too"

"That is pretty. I will call you that if you wish. Now come along. You will have to come out of this room soon. Your cousins will be coming for the funeral and your Uncles and Aunts. You must behave like a young lady. Your Papa would want that."

"I like Uncle George, Cousin William and Cousin Georgiana. Uncle Pat scares me a little. He is jolly and always drunk but Aunt Emma keeps him in line. Cousin Maxwell is scary. He often teases me but Cousin Richard stops him. Cousin Rachel and Cousin Mary-Rose help me a little."

"Are these all your cousins?"

"No just on Mama's side. I don't know Papa's family very much. I was named after Grandmama Elizabeth. What will I learn Miss Moore?"

"You will learn reading, writing, sewing, the piano, the violin, French, German, painting many things. Your Uncle wants you to be an accomplished young lady much like your father wanted you to be."

"Yes Miss Moore. I will make him proud."

"I know you will." Madeline looked at her young charge. There was a spirit in her that had yet to be released and hopefully she will be the one to release it. Her beau Edward Gardiner had warned her about becoming a governess to such a high ranking family. He thought that she might forget him and marry someone else. He was only in trade and not a gentleman. She was sure of her feelings for him but she needed this independence. If Mr George Darcy was intrusting his beloved niece into her care then there was a job to be done. She would do it to the best of her ability no matter what Lady Catherine DeBourgh said or did to her.

**AU: **Please leave a review; it would make me and my co-authoress so very happy! "I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading." – Jane Austen!


End file.
